Uncle Nicky's Very Big Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greta and their CSI family celebrate Nick's birthday with some special guests.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **A very happy birthday to George Eads!**

 **In my previous stories, Cowboys And Butterflies and Dinner With The Stokes, I said Nick's father's name was Bill. However, I remembered it was Roger, so I've changed that here.**

 **I had to write a story for Nick's birthday! I wondered how Greta and Jackson might help him celebrate his birthday, so here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick was thrilled to have the day off after working what seemed to be non-stop for the last couple of weeks. He loved his job as the head of the Grave Shift, but he was ready for a break. He gathered his things and was ready to clock out and go home when he got a text from Greg. _Can you come to your house?_

Nick frowned and wondered what the message was about. Greg's son Jackson was looking after Nick's dog Sam for the afternoon, and Nick wondered if something was wrong. He texted back _sure_ and left.

As he pulled into his driveway, Nick wondered why Greg wanted him to come home. He looked up and saw Jackson's face peer out of his front window. Jackson quickly darted back in and Nick got out of his car, wondering what his godson was up to. He checked his mail and walked in the door. He was still looking at his mail when he heard everyone yell "surprise!"

Nick looked up and saw his house was decorated with balloons and his CSI family smiling and clapping. Greta clapped too, as she sat in Morgan's arms.

"Happy birthday Uncle Nicky!" Jackson shouted. Sam wagged his tail and seemed to smile.

Nick couldn't help but smile. He loved that his friends wanted to wish him a happy birthday.

Sam walked up to Nick wagging his tail. Nick happily petted his dog. "You were in on this, Sammy?" he asked.

Jackson giggled. "He wanted to wish you a happy birthday, too!" he told his uncle.

"Aw," Nick said as he smiled at his dog and family. "Thank you."

Jackson happily rushed up to and hugged Nick. "Happy birthday, Uncle Nicky!"

Greta squirmed out of Morgan's arms and toddled up to Nick. "Icky!" She said with a smile. Hodges and Sara smiled. "Right now, that's what she calls him," Morgan explained. "She can't quite get the "n" yet."

"She'll get it," Nick said as he gently kissed the smiling baby girl's head. "Won't you, sweetie?" Greta beamed at her uncle.

Nick smiled at his friends. "Seriously...thank you for this."

Greg and Sara smiled at their great friend. "We thought you should have a big party," Sara said.

"And...we invited some people we thought you'd want to see," Greg said with a sly smile. Nick narrowed his eyebrows, then smiled when he saw two familiar people emerge from the hallway.

"Mom! Dad!"

Nick's parents hugged their son. "We couldn't miss this birthday," his mother Jillian said.

"Happy birthday, Pancho," his father Roger said.

Greta and Jackson stayed at Nick's side as his parents hugged him. Jackson met Mr. and Mrs. Stokes years ago, and quickly grew to love them. And the Stokes saw baby Greta when Nick Skyped with them at Christmas.

Jillian smiled at Nick's godson. "I almost didn't recognize this young man. He's grown so much since the last time we saw him."

"Yeah," Nick said. "You were, what, Jackson? Four years old?"

Jackson smiled at Nick's parents. "I remember we had mac and cheese!" Nick's parents smiled and laughed softly.

"Baba ba?" Greta said. Jillian gasped softly at the sweet baby girl. "Is this Greta?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "She's my sister!"

Greta smiled as Nick lifted her into his arms. "Greta, this is my mom and dad." The baby smiled at the Stokes.

"She's beautiful," Jillian said. She smiled at Jackson. "Nick tells me you love your sister very much."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "We're trying to teach her to say 'Uncle Nicky', but she calls him 'Icky'!"

Jillian and Roger laughed softly. Nick gently kissed Greta's cheek. "And we're teaching her to root for the Cowboys, right big guy?"

"Yeah!"

Greta babbled to Roger and Jillian like she was telling them all about watching football with her uncle and brother. Jackson smiled at Nick's parents. "I think she might play football with us next year."

"Maybe when she gets a little bigger," Greg said as he came up to his good friend and family. Greta smiled and reached for her father. "Hey," Greg whispered as he took her.

"You have two beautiful children," Jillian told the younger CSI. "Nick talks about them all the time."

Greg smiled. "Thank you." Greta babbled and giggled. Greg smiled at his daughter. "I think that means she'd like you to hold her."

Jillian smiled and took Greta. "Hello, sweetie," she whispered. Greta smiled softly at Nick's mom.

Nick couldn't stop smiling. "Seriously," he whispered to Greg and Sara. "Thank you for this." The three smiled as they watched Nick's parents chatting away with Jackson and Greta.

"You're welcome," Greg said with a warm smile. "And I really hope that happens for you someday." Greg gestured to the happy baby and her brother chatting with Nick's parents.

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile and raised eyebrow. "Last time they visited, mom said she wouldn't mind a grandson like Jackson." He smiled at the little boy telling Nick's parents all about watching football with Uncle Nicky and baby Greta.

Everyone enjoyed visiting and having cake. And Sam liked that most everyone shared some of their sandwich with him. And Nick loved visiting with his parents. They met most of his CSI family before, and quickly grew to love his Vegas family. And they clearly adored Jackson and Greta. Greg's son asked Roger all about the horses and dogs they kept on their ranch, and Roger and Jillian both chatted with Jackson and Greta.

"Icky?" Greta asked as Nick came over to the couch where Jillian was holding the happy baby.

Jillian tried to suppress a laugh. Nick smiled. "She'll get it, won't you, sweetie?" Nick asked his goddaughter. Greta gave him a cheeky smile and reached over for a hug. Nick hugged the sweet girl.

"She's adorable," Jillian said. "All the kids are. I see why you're their favorite uncle."

Nick smiled warmly as Greta smiled and babbled like she was telling Nick about meeting his parents. "I love them," he said honestly.

Jillian smiled and rubbed her son's arm. "And we wouldn't mind a grandson...or a granddaughter like this sweetie." Nick rolled his eyes and smiled as Greta gave Jillian a wide smile.

Nick enjoyed the cake and presents, but he enjoyed seeing his family and the company more. When everyone sang "happy birthday," Greta tried to sing along and clapped with everyone. Nick smiled and tickled the happy baby. "You did a good job, sweetie." Greta gave her uncle a big smile.

Judy gave Nick his slice of cake and Greta tried to plop her hand in the frosting. Jackson burst into giggles. "Greta! Uncle Nicky gets the first piece!"

"Aw," Nick said as Greta tried to get some frosting off his plate. He put a little frosting on his fork and gave her a bite. Greta smiled and her eyes widened. "Ah!" she said. Nick and everyone laughed softly at the sweet baby girl.

Greg sat down next to Roger and Jillian on the couch as Nick gave Greta a bite of frosting. Nick's parents smiled at their son's good friend. "You've got a couple of great kids there," Roger said with a smile.

"Thank you," Greg said. "Nick is definitely their favorite uncle."

"Oh, he adores them," Jillian added. "Every time we talk to him, he has to tell us about Jackson and Greta and Eli and Joshua and Maria and Helena."

Greg smiled at his great friend chatting with Greta as Jackson and his friends played with Sam. "I hope that..." Greg nodded to Nick with Greta. "I really hope that happens for him someday. I really never knew I could love anyone so much."

Nick's parents smiled as he and everyone chatted with Greta and the kids. "We do too," Jillian said. "He's got a wonderful family here."

Greta gave her father a cheeky smile as she once again plopped her fingers in the frosting and ate some of her Uncle Nicky's cake. Nick smiled and kissed the baby girl's head.

Sara laughed softly as she sat next to Greg. "I think that's the only way she eats cake," she said with a soft smile. "She did the same thing at her and Jackson's birthday parties." Jillian and Roger smiled warmly as they watched their son with his CSI family.

Nick's parents brought gifts from Nick's siblings, nieces and nephews. Everyone wished him a happy birthday and sent their best regards. When the party was winding down, Nick's mother held baby Greta. Jillian smiled as the baby girl babbled away. "My goodness," she said with a warm smile. "You had a great time, didn't you, sweetie?"

"She sure loved the cake," Roger said with a smile. Greta gave him a wide smile.

Nick was on the phone with his sister Dana when he saw his parents chatting away with Greta, Jackson and the kids. "I wish you could see this," he told her. "I think they've found a whole new bunch of grandkids to spoil here."

Dana laughed. "I remember when they visited you a few years ago. They're still talking about your godson...Jackson, right?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled when he saw Jackson talking with his parents about playing football with him and rooting for the Cowboys just like his uncle.

After everyone left, Greg and Morgan volunteered to help clean up. Nick's parents loved that, because it gave them more time to visit with Jackson and Greta.

"You know," Roger said. "One of these days, you've got to come to Texas and visit us."

Jackson's eyes widened as Roger talked about their home and Nick's family. To him, it sounded like a great adventure.

"We just might have to do that, Jacks," Greg said. He loved seeing Jackson and Greta so happy.

Jillian smiled as she bounced baby Greta on her lap. "Yeah! Would you like to come visit us sometime?" Greta giggled and smiled.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Do you have real horses?"

"Yep," Roger said. "Maybe your Uncle Nick will teach you how to ride."

"Wow!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Nick said. "It's been a while since I've ridden."

Jackson smiled. "You're a real cowboy!"

Nick laughed softly. Greg and Morgan agreed that they needed to bring the kids to see Nick's family.

Morgan took Greta and the baby girl babbled away like she was talking about her new friends. "Yeah, you want to go visit Nick's family? Have a big adventure?" Greta smiled and giggled.

"Maybe this summer," Greg said. "We've got some vacation time coming up. And I know Jacks would love to see you guys." They agreed to plan to go visit Nick's family.

Nick couldn't stop smiling at his parent with Greg's kids. Coming from a big family, he always thought he'd have one of his own someday. And he loved being part of his CSI family. He couldn't love Jackson and Greta anymore than if they were his own kids.

"Aw," Jillian said as Greta laid her head on Morgan's shoulder. "Looks like someone's getting sleepy."

Morgan smiled and rubbed Greta's back. "I'm really glad you all got to come."

"Me too," Greg said.

"And me!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Well, thank you for inviting us," Roger said. "This meant a lot to us, too."

"And thank you for letting us visit with these two," Jillian said as she smiled at Jackson.

They agreed to meet for lunch the next day, and Jackson gave Nick's parents one of his famous power hugs. Greta dozed off as they said goodbye.

Nick patted Greg's back. "Man, thanks again for this. It was awesome."

"You're welcome. And we had a great time."

Roger shook Jackson's hand. "I really enjoyed visiting with you, young man."

"Me too!" Jackson adored Nick's parents almost as much as he did Nick.

Jillian hugged Greg and Morgan. "I'm glad everything went so well and we could surprise him."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "I've never kept a secret that long before."

Jackson burst into a fit of giggles as Nick tickled him. "Well you did a good job, big guy," Nick said.

Everyone said goodbye and Jillian and Roger hugged their son. "They are amazing," Roger said.

Nick smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah." He raised an eyebrow at his mother. "And you want a couple of grandkids like them?"

Jillian and Roger laughed. "Pancho," Roger said. "I think those kids are going to be just fine...they've got you looking out for them."

"And they love you," Jillian said.

Nick smiled. "I love them." He hugged his parents and they visited well into the night. It had been a wonderful birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
